Chimera
}| | name = Chimera | type = PvP | online = March 30, 2004 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} Basic Information * The word "Chimera" was also taken from the Greek mythology; there, it's described as a savage beast which was made out of three creatures: a lion, a goat, and a serpent; this is very similar to the Hellhound. More information about mythology of the Chimera at Wikipedia. *Chimera is the only world with name starting on 'C' that is not a Non-PvP. The other worlds are Calmera, Celesta and Candia. *First to level 100 was (Royal Paladin) *First to level 200 was (Elite Knight) *First to level 300 was (Royal Paladin) *The best pvp player on Chimera was ((((sheepus)))) *There are currently 30 players over level 200. The highest of them all is with level 251. He is also the highest level Knight. * is the highest level Sorcerer. * is the highest level Paladin. * is the highest level Druid. *Many wars have ravaged the lands of Chimera, several significant power changes have been in effect. Home to some local legends like , and , whose unbeatable tactics and PvP skills completely demolished any who opposed them at the time. *Home to , a guild that re-shaped Chimera after it dominated Tibia's strongest guild at the time (Absolut) in a war. This was seen as a great achievement due to the fact that it was mostly composed of level 45-55 characters. Advantages *Players from different countries, most of them from Brazil, Mexico, Poland and Sweden. *Variety of items *It is not very hard to start out here as a new world *Excellent community Quests *The Annihilator Quest was first done by (Knight) at level 113 , (Knight) at level 105, Duravi (Paladin) at level 109 (deleted at lvl 132 because of account trading) and (Paladin) at level 106. *The first all mage team to complete The Annihilator Quest did so on July 30th, 2006. The team consisted of , , and (All Sorcerers) *The Pits of Inferno Quest was successfully completed more than 8 times on the world. First team was led by and the second by the old guild Absolut. *The Inquisition Quest was completed 3 times. First team led by the old guild Abs and the second one by on September 7th, 2008. *Dreamer's Challenge Quest's first team was made by (Brotherhood of Bones Side) followed by (Nightmare Knights Side) with a 2 days delay. Bosses *Chimera has seen Orshabaal 5 times. They were blocked by the following players: (twice, both times lured by ), (twice) and finally , on June 15, 2008. *Was the second world to see Morgaroth, but he left alive both times. *Has seen Ferumbras twice but no team was able to even try to defeat him due to wars. SHOW ME THE MOVIE AND I'LL LET IT HERE ... U ARE JUST CONFUSED Rare Items *Holy Falcon owned by *Teddy Bear owned by , , and *Crystal Mace owned by , , and *2 Thunder Hammers, one owned by (that bought the item from . He bought the item from the hacker of ) and the other is owned by the unknown hacker of *Countess Sorrow's Frozen Tear owned by *Spellscroll of Prophecies owned by *Djinn Blades, owned by , , and *Ancient Tiara owned by , *Amazon Shield owned by , and by *Magician Hat owned by , and by *Pharaoh Sword owned by *Bloody Edge owned by and by *Abyss Hammer owned by and another by *Heavy Mace owned by Recent Wars *War of versus Absolut resulted in a peaceful declaration April 4th, 2008. War was declared by on June 22, 2007. The final frag count stood at Absolut 127 x 133 . The frag thread created by can be found . *War of Cuida versus Blackthorn Army resulted in a payment from Cuida on May 23, 2008. War was declared by Blackthorn Army after the death of on the April 29, 2008. The final frag count was Blackthorn Army 25 x 22 Cuida. The frag thread created by can be found *After the war of vs. , a new war reached the lands of Chimera. versus Blackthorn Army. The trouble started when all the members of the guild joined Blackthorn Army, then the leader of Blackthorn Army declared the war over. didn't agree with this decision, then they ask for a payment to all and they refuse. After some days, declare war on Blackthorn Army. This time they accept. *A few days later Blackthorn Army decide to start killing the guild . After the death of few , the leader of declared war on Blackthorn Army. Then a new alliance was born, + + Unforgotten. Unforgotten was a guild that merged with . Blackthorn Army then changed its name to Abs and excludes more than half its members merging with guild that joins Abs in the war. * On 14-08-08, due to some kills, a war between and came on Chimera. is a war declaration of . Since the declaration the guilds , and have allied with . The guild has taken the side in the war. The war is present, and although is winning in the frag count, is winning in terms of online time and hunting freely, whilst members stay in Protection Zone. (More Information will come when the war has ended) External links